The present invention relates generally to an archery arrow and more specifically to the design and method of manufacture of the broadhead for an archery arrow.
The components of a typical archery broadhead include a ferrule or body having one or more blades extending therefrom. Additionally, the tip of the broadhead may be a separate component secured to the front of the ferrule. Two types of archery broadheads are generally known in the industry as fixed or replaceable blade broadheads and moveable or mechanical blade broadheads. The moveable blade broadheads, by design, are in a closed position in flight and open upon impact with the target.
Conventionally, the components of archery broadheads are manufactured using a variety of processes. The ferrule is conventionally turned or stamped with a male thread at the end where it attaches to an arrow shaft. Where the tip is not formed is an integral of the ferrule, an internal or female thread is formed on the front of the ferrule for receiving and securing the broadhead tip. Additional machining operations are necessary to provide the slots or other openings in the ferrule essential to the attachment of the blades. The blades are generally stamped steel with a uniform cross-section that requires subsequent grinding and honing operations to provide the sharpened edges. Thus, removable blades adds to the complexity of manufacturer, as does the use of irregular skin surface treatments on the ferrule. Tapered blades instead of stamped blades add strength and resistance to bending.
Broadhead components manufactured using conventional processes require a variety of costly equipment to achieve and maintain the precision essential to proper functioning of this commodity. Accordingly, there is a need to provide an efficient method of manufacturing from many of the broadhead components to reduce the cost, add design flexibility and still maintain the precision required.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of manufacturing broadhead components utilizing a process that reduces the number of operations, and thus simplifies the process, required to produce a finished product while maintaining the precision essential to the function of this commodity.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide different materials as dictated by the particular application, in the manufacture of broadhead components utilizing the aforementioned process.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a monolithic ferrule, manufactured utilizing a powder injection molding (PIM) process incorporating integral design features necessary for the proper assembly and functioning of the broadhead.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide broadhead blades, manufactured by the PIM process, with tapered or otherwise varying cross sections so as to enhance the strength in aerodynamic qualities of the broadhead.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide blades, manufactured by the PIM process, having scalloped, serrated or otherwise varying cutting edge treatments so as to enhance the cutting and penetration abilities of the broadhead.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a broadhead point, manufactured by the PIM process which may be used interchangeably with a variety of ferrules.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a ferrule and broadhead point, either separately or integral with the ferrule, manufactured by the PIM process having a surface texture so as to enhance the aerodynamic and penetration qualities of the broadhead.
In accordance with a first preferred embodiment of the present invention, an expanding-blade broadhead is provided including a ferrule having an integral boss formed thereon, a plurality of cutting blades supported on the boss and pivotally coupled to the ferrule and a collar for retaining the blades on the boss while permitting free rotation thereof. A threaded shank portion is formed on the end of the ferrule opposite the point for securing the broadhead to the arrow shaft in a conventional manner. The use of powdered metallurgy and subsequent sintering processes provides a preferred, but not essential method of manufacturing the ferrule and retaining collar.
In accordance with a second preferred embodiment of the present invention, a fixed blade broadhead is provided including a ferrule having a blade receiving slot formed therein, a broadhead tip threadedly secured to the ferrule and a plurality of cutting blades disposed in the slots formed in the ferrule and releasably secured thereto by the broadhead tip. A threaded shank portion is formed on the end of the ferrule opposite the point for securing the broadhead to an arrow shaft in a conventional manner. The use of powdered metallurgy and subsequent sintering processes provides a preferred, but not essential method of manufacturing the ferrule, blades and broadhead tip.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description when viewed in accordance with the accompanying drawings and appended claims.